TFPRB: Journey to the past
by Aili-chan
Summary: Crossover story between TFP and TFRB How Optimus got connections to Griffin Rock? How did Chief Burns learn about Autobots? Continues from TFP Star 1 Chapter "Partners". Autobots find energy beacon on a small island that Elena knows from her past. Will everything go smoothly or will the truth come out? T just in case for the violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi, guys, I have been thinking to make this fic some time now and I soon realized that to it would be best to write this, so it would explain some things.

Like, in Summary, says, This will be a crossover between Transformers Prime and Transformer Rescue Bots. How Optimus made connections to Griffin Rock? How do Chief Burns learn first about Autobots? Well, at least this is my version. With Elena. I will try to continue other stories, but I just want to write this, so I won't need to explain a lot of the past.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was still night-time when Arcee felt hands going around the waist under the blanket. Then she felt kisses on her neck.

"You're not planning to leave, aren't you?" she asked.

"No," said Optimus, when stopped kissing her neck. "I did promise to stay." After that, he kissed her lips passionately. For their first interface, it was... wow. they now just rested and looked into their eyes. They have confessed their feeling to one another and now... here they were. Good thing Elena isn't there to scream 'Oh my gosh!' Speaking of Elena...

"Arcee, I wish to tell you about something," said Optimus, while looked at her. By his tone, it meant it's something important, at least to him.

"about what?" she asked.

"About Elena," he said. "There's something you should know about her..." Arcee moved a bit to have a good position to listen what he was about to tell. If it is about Elena it must be something important.

"Have you ever wondered why I gave my energon to Elena when we came after facing an undead army," Optimus asked.

"I thought you did it, to let your energon to strengthen her up against effects of dark energon," Arcee replied.

"True, but if that was the only reason Silver could have asked all of us for that." Optimus reminded.

"Then, why yours?" Arcee asked.

Optimus turns a bit looks up to the ceiling. So far, only he and Silver knows about this. Sure, Everyone except Arcee knows why he has to give his energon to Elena when she needed it. But they don't know the meaning of it.

"When PeaceStar operated Elena, she gave up her arm and leg to her."

"That's what others had told me. Bulkhead said it was the very first-time Ratchet yelled at PeaceStar."

"Well, I could agree with him. The original plan was to give Elena other type of parts, not her own parts. But that wasn't all." he continued. "To those parts, they still needed energon and CNA sample, so the impacts could hold connection between the parts to the body's nerve system."

"Kind of like portal between two different life forms"

"Something like that. It however, requires a lots of energon. PeaceStar was planning to use hers, but Ratchet forbid it. She was already to weak. Giving up too much energon could have killed her. But she wasn't going to give up. I noticed the container and I could see she was going for it no matter what Ratchet would say. So, I took it before she could. She begged me to finish the operation. So, I decided quickly one simple solution."

"You donated the energon to Elena's operation." she said.

"Everyone was surprised by it, but afterward they saw it was a better solution, so PeaceStar wouldn't do it. However, after the operation was done and Ratchet cured her, she came to talk to me."

"About what?" she asked.

"Why she gave up her parts instead using others. She told me she saw a vision."

"Stars haven't had visions since the beginning of the Golden age," Arcee noted.

"Which why I knew it must be something important," Optimus said. "She told me she saw Elena sitting on my shoulder. We looked at each other, while she heard a name."

"Name?"

"Elena Star Prime." Hearing that name Arcee looked at Optimus while he turns his head and looked her. "You know what that would mean."

"She will be your daughter." she said.

"She already is." he cleared. Arcee gasps to realize that. "I was worried at first. I wasn't sure can I be father while leading Autobots against Decepticons. But in these past following years, I have noticed that how she has taken her place in the team. Sometimes when she looks after the kids or looks something from Star computer she looks just like me. It's like…"

"...she truly is your daughter." Arcee finished the line. Optimus looked at her before she gave kiss on his cheek. "I have thought it just pure coincidence that she almost sounds like you. Trying to keep the order while you're out in patrol or make sure no one bothers you while you and Ratchet try figure something out. But this makes more sense. She would love it."

"Really?" Optimus asked surprisingly and lifted a bit to look at her.

"Remember the time when she was resting in the room near my quarters?"

"I thought she wanted to try sleepover like does with Bumblebee."

"Well, there isn't much to do in my quarters, unlike in Bumblebee's where they watch movies."

"Well, that explains the screaming one night." Optimus chuckled. Arcee chuckled for that too. True, one time, when Elena was sleeping in Bumblebee's quarters, they were watching some movies late at night and suddenly there was a scene in which Bumblebee scream so loud that everyone woke up. Bumblebee tried to say he had nightmare, but TV give it all away. But to the topic...

"Elena was sleeping near my quarters because she felt she didn't deserve to sleep near yours." Arcee continued.

"Deserve? What made her think that?"

"Miko."

Optimus was surprised to hear that. Knowing Miko she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings, not on purpose. In this Arcee also moved a bit in which both of them were sitting on her berth.

"Miko sneaked out and followed me and Bulkhead, when Ratchet asked us to check magnetic disturbance. We let her come, since we thought it will be just a recon, but then we discover Breakdown and Airachnid fighting over polarity gauntlet. Before we could go after them, I asked Ratchet to bridge Miko back to base."

"That sounds usual," Optimus said.

"I thought it too. But turns out, Elena was there ready to give punishment on sneaking out and to yell on com-link. Which is normal sometimes, but then Miko started to talk back, in which she said that you're not her father..."

Optimus remained quiet by that. If he would have been there...Well, it was a good thing he was scouting with Bumblebee.

"After realizing what she had said, Miko felt awful and tried find a way to apologize, but she feared Elena wouldn't forgive her. After we survived from former energon mine, the first thing she did was to go apologize Elena. When we came back with gauntlet, I learned what happened and Elena told how she felt. She thought you are too important to even think have her as daughter. But she truly wants to call you a father."

Optimus wasn't sure what to say on that. Elena wants to be his daughter as much he wants to be her father. Realizing that he was speechless Arcee touch his arm which brings him back to the presence. Optimus smiles to her before kisses her.

Taking note what time it is they went back to rest before they both fell into recharge.

* * *

Next day Optimus walks to command center. To his surprise he spot Elena sleeping on the couch. Probably stayed long time outside or went look Star computer after she returned. Either way, she must have been tired that didn't bothered go to her bed. Well, that explains why she wasn't in his quarters asking where he was last night. Not that he didn't mind to tell her.

Right then, Optimus heard someone coming from outside. That was strange. Bulkhead said he sure will be resting. Same goes to Bumblebee. Soon he got his answer when an ambulance came and transformed to their medic, Ratchet.

"Ratchet, where did you go?" Optimus asked.

"I went to pick some energon from our underground deposit. And I have sad news, Optimus. We are in low with energon." Ratchet said and showed small piece of energon. "We need to find more energon, Optimus."

"I understand," Optimus said. "Keep an eye on any energon activity," he said. Ratchet agreed and move to the computers.

In time, others started to come and go pick kids for school. In that time, Elena has woke up.

"What time is it?" Elena asked.

"Afternoon. You slept a lot." Ratchet noted.

"Sorry. I guess that last mission and anniversary must have been much." Elena said while got up to sit. Meanwhile, Silver comes and brought a tray with tea, bread, and jam.

Meanwhile, others came back with kids. While 'bots went on their own things, while kids went to Elena.

"What you got here?" Miko asked.

"Late brunch," Elena answered. "We were way occupied yesterday."

"Decepticons?" Jack asked.

"Yep"

"What they did now?" Raf asked.

"They went picked some weapon called Immobilizer." Elena started to explain, while prepare her bread. "All its beam hits freezes. But luckily thanks to Bee we managed to defeat them. And thanks to our dear doctor, we managed to unfreeze those who got zapped."

"Awsome. Can we see it?" Miko asked.

"No," Elena said while started to add jam to the bread slices.

"Oh come on."

"No. And for two good reasons, one I won't let you freeze anybot here and second, I not sure if it works on humans, but even if it does, NO."

"That's was lots of 'no'," Jack said to Raf, who tried hold his laugh.

"I heard that," Elena said and was about take a bite from the bread before she holds still. For some reason, she only looked at it. Bread with jam. Why it feels like it holds...memories.

 _"Why you always enjoy that bread with jam, Elena?"_

 _"Because when we first came here, there was midwinter celebration. We didn't knew what was going on, but we still found bread behind our door. We ate half of it with the jam and rest we took with to ask who did it. And guess what your father said to us."_

 _"The rider of midwinter."_

 _"Yes. Ever since then I enjoy this bread with jam and I always leave letter to the rider. And for some reason, I find that he has answered it."_

 _"Did the rider send you the letter?"_

 _"Yes, here it is..."_

"Elena? Elena?!"

Elena snaps back to the present and noticed Jack, Raf, and Miko looking at her confusedly.

"What? what's wrong?" she asked.

"You were simply looking that slice of bread."

"I was?" Elena looked on her bread. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. For some reason, it brought up some old memories to me."

"What kind of memories?" Jack asked.

"When I was little. The time when my papa left to the military. Back then we went to live somewhere else."

"Where?"

"It was one island near the Maine. It was called..."

"Optimus, I pick up something," Ratchet called, which made everyone to get close to the screen to watch, including Elena and the kids.

"Did you find an energon activity?" Optimus asked.

"No exactly." Ratchet said. "It's some sort of energy beacon."

"Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to say. It could be a trap."

"It would be still best to go and look," Optimus said. "Where it is, exactly?"

Ratchet shows the map and pinpoints the location. Elena get more surprised when she sees where it comes from.

"Th-That's Griffin Rock."

"A what?" Ratchet asks.

"It's where I use to live."

"Griffin Rock? What name is that?" Miko asked.

Elena sighs and goes to Star computer, where she placed pictures on a bigger screen.

"The name 'Griffin Rock' comes from the mountain where one of the rock has a shape of a Griffin. It's not a big island, but there is a city there, but to get there without been notice won't be easy."

"Not even from by Groundbridge?" Jack asked.

"Even if we bridge to the forest, someone could still be there. Some people like to go camping and if you get into a fight, it will get their attention and they come to look."

"And the mountain?" Raf asked.

"There's lab on there. You could be spotted."

"Then how we could get there without been spot?"

"Well, You could take an auto ferry and get into the island."

"And if someone asks where we're going?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, for example, if Optimus goes there as a truck, we could say we came to look for... um... Where the location is exactly?"

"Middle of the forest." Ratchet answered.

"...we came to check the health of the forest. If they asked more, we just say we...spot something unusual and that we came to make sure it won't cause any harm to nature and people."

"Would they really believe that?" Miko asked.

"They really respect balance with nature and technology," Elena said.

"Well, since you said you lived there once..." Jack said.

"But was it when you were small? What if time has changed since then." Raf said.

"I still went there to see our friends on every Holiday," Elena said. "We were...supposed to go see them as well on that day when we..." Elena tried to say before started to look sad. Bots and kids could guess that she was talking about the day when MECH came and killed her father and almost killed her if it was for Autobots.

"Well, since you know the area, I think it would be good if you come along."

"But Optimus, what if it truly is a trap?"

"Then I'm sure Elena can make sure any humans won't come any closer."

"Yeah. Besides Agent Fowler is occupied." Bulkhead reminded.

"And if it's Decepticon trap, better have the backup," Arcee suggested.

"Okay, then. So, Optimus, Arcee and I will bridge to Maine and get to the auto ferry, which leads to Griffin Rock. There we try to go through the city to the forest and check this energy beacon and handle the matter and then move back to the auto ferry without any suspicion and bridge back to base." Elena explained the plan.

"That's so complicated," Miko said.

"I told you we can't bridge there without risks that we'll be spotted," Elena said.

"Elena is right. We can't take risks that citizens will see us." Optimus said.

"Okay, but would they be curious to find a woman driving a truck," Jack suggested.

"Excuse me."

"Not an offense, but it's more normal to see a girl in a passenger seat, but in driver's seat..."

"But like Bulkhead said agent Fowler is occupied. He has a meeting." Elena reminded.

"Well, I know I can use my holoform" Arcee reminded.

Then Silver got something and started making something. And while she did it, she went to near Arcee pick something and kept doing something.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked from her.

"And what are doing with my holoform?" Arcee asked.

"Your holoform?" Miko wondered.

"The biker she makes to look like someone is driving," Elena explained.

"Oh! That!"

Then Silver finished whatever she was doing. Then she gave something to each bot.

"What are these?" Bulkhead asked.

"Did she just made each of you a holoform?" Raf wondered.

"It looks like it," Arcee said.

"Ooh. Let's see them." Miko said.

"For what?"

"Oh, come on, Ratchet. Let's try if these works." Bulkhead calmed down the medic.

In this all five autobots stood middle of the command center before transformed to their vehicle mode. After doing so Arcee placed her holoform and her "driver" appeared, but this time there was some details. The driver now had different clothes on. Instead driving suit, she had jeans, black boots, blue top, pink driving gloves and denim jacket. It sure had helmet on, but you could now see black hair coming out of it.

"Silver, did you just add new details to her?" Jack asked from the cybertronian wolf, who simply smiling widely. Something tells, that it's not just that.

"Well, I don't know about Arcee, but I think I...wait a minute..." Bulkhead said before remained silent, until he stopped for some reason. Kids and Elena didn't know what was going inside the four vehicles, but by looking the motorcycle, they managed to know soon. The driver of the motorcycle let go of the handlebars and looked at her hands.

"Did just Arcee's driver moved?" Raf asked.

Right then, all four bots screamed out loud. Wait, four? Then from three vehicles came out human. Okay, more like stumbled out of the vehicle. The driver of the motorcycle fall from the ride. But so far nothing happened in the truck. Kids and Elena look entire scene with eyes and optics wide open.

"SILVER, WHAT YOU DID?!" Elena yelled to her.

First Silver showed cutest puppy optics she could make before she started to explain.

"She says, that she used Star power to improve the holoforms so, the disguise will be perfect." Raf translated.

"Oh, like turning them into humans, is that perfect?" Elena asked.

"It's not just that," Optimus spoke. "It looks like, she upgraded the holoforms, so we could control their moves. Even if we are still in our vehicle forms our holorms can move and talk as if that is us."

"Wow, you can walk among the humans too now? Awesome!" Miko said.

"More like waste of time." said man who came from ambulance, which means it was Ratchet. He looked like between 40's and 50's, with red hair with some grey lines. light clean bread and glasses on. He was wearing now driving jacket and orange pants and brown shoes. "Why would we bother go out like this?"

"I wonder that too," Elena said while looked on Silver who was showing the cute look again.

"Well, Not that I'm complaining, but this is bit creepy." said bigger man, who came out from dark green SUV. He looked like between 20's and 30's, muscles, darker skin and black army short hair. He was wearing grey pants and black army boots, black t-shirt black driving gloves and green jacket.

"Well, I got one. Why Bulk looks like Fowler's big brother?" Miko asked.

"I WHAT?!"

"Miko, that sounds very insulting. Besides, I don't see any resemblance. He looks more like...Samuel L. Jackson's big brother." Elena said. In this, girls heard Jack and Raf trying to hold their laughs.

"Well, I agree on one thing, this is creepy," Arcee said through the female driver.

Then young man near the yellow muscle car tried to say something nothing came, while vehicle itself beeped. It was obvious to guess it that young man was Bumblebee's holoform. He had blond hair and what got others attention was huge scar on his neck, obviously to tell why he can't speak. He was wearing yellow black driving pants, black boots, black t-shirt, black driving gloves and matching driving jacket. Realizing, that he couldn't speak at all made him pout.

In this, Silver went down, with Raf and there to Bumblebee. Silver placed something on Bee's holoform arm. It was some sort of translation device.

"It's only when you have the holoform, Bee" Raf explained. "Right, Silver." Silver nodded.

"Hopefully I never go like this." Bee pout while used the device.

"Hopefully, no one does." Ratchet said.

"Well, I think it's necessary if you go to the island. It would be weird if you simply sit on the bike." Jack said.

"Okay. We may use these on this mission ONLY." Arcee cleared.

"Just one question check. Can you remove the helmet from... you know. Just in case if someone asks." Elena suggested.

"Fine." Arcee said, before her holoform removed her helmet revealing her look. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw his guardian's look. She had black hair in ponytail, while one curl was pink and pink pin on her hair.

"You almost look like Mrs. Darby." Ratchet said.

"Oh, if someone asks she could be your aunt or big sister," Miko suggested to Jack.

"SILVER!"

Hearing Arcee yelling her name, Silver tried to escape, but while she tried someone came out from Optimus and took hold of Silver by her collar.

"Silver, for these things, it would be best if you ask from others first." said the person who came out from Optimus.

Everyone now looked at the man who came out. He was obviously at 30's, but unlike Bulkhead's holoform he looked totally different. He looks hot. His body was very built, but not too much like Bulk's. He had short army-cut brown hair and clean bread. He was wearing jeans, brown shoes, white T-shirt and red white jacket.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes?" the man asked. Yes, that was his holoform.

"Wow, you're looking good for a human," Bulkhead said.

"Wow" Bumblebee translated.

Arcee simply looked down to hide her blushing, but to not look so suspicious, she looked somewhere, else, until she noticed Elena's reaction. Elena was bit shocked. It was hard to say was she mad or sad or...what. Arcee couldn't tell why she was like that, until she remembers. Optimus' holoform looks almost like her father. She did once find picture of him. Did he picked the holoform from that? Or was it Silver's doing also?

Jack and Miko noticed Elena's reaction, while she started to get down to others. She walked to the Optimus while others moved away since they weren't sure either was she okay.

"You...you look alike my papa."

"Oh, bad move," Miko said to Jack.

"I tried change bit, so it won't ..." Optimus said.

"It's okay. I guess I gave the idea to Silver when I said he was like you." Elena said while smiled bit and looked at Silver, who once again tried to give cute look to her. Seriously, you if she keeps that up, her optics could pop out. "Besides, he never had blue eyes, and he had more hair. So, this suits you."

"Um...Thank you" Optimus said.

"Your Welcome. But I think you should watch over, because I won't be surprised if there will be womans looking at you."

"Why they would look at him?" Bulkhead asks.

"Because he looks hot," Miko said.

"Optimus doesn't have a fever."

"She means he is good looking," Jack explained.

"Well, he did have that kind of reaction on Cybertron. Good thing was that war kept everyone focused that he could focus on leading Autobots."

"Well, for truck driver he needs something." Elena saids while looks closely.

"Like what?" Raf asks.

"A cap. Every truck driver has a cap." Miko said.

"Well, maybe this will do." Jack said and picks a box which had clothes and there was some caps. "mom asked to bring some stuff to Elena, she thought, she could use them."

"Well, I could think some disguises to cover stories, if it is needed."

"Better her than these." Ratchet said.

Jack brings the box down and the first thing that shows up is blue white cap. Elena picks it up adjusts it and puts it on Optimus.

"Perfect." Elena said. "Now I need look something to me."

"Why?"

"I'm in dead-list, remember." Elena reminded. "Everyone in Griffin Rock, already thinks I'm dead."

"I think it would be best." Optimus said, while took cap off. Not that he didn't like it, he just didn't felt to wear it right now. "If they think Elena is dead and they saw her, they will get curious and start to ask questions. and what is worse, MECH will come to her."

"But they already know she is alive." Miko said, while came down too.

"True, but they can't locate me. If they know where I am, everyone close to me will get hurt." Elena explained. "So, as much it hurts me, I must act I don't know them."

Right then she felt hand on her shoulder and saw Arcee near her.

"We know, this is hard for you." she said. "We also have been undercover and pretend to be someone else to our friends."

"I know I once was. But it only lasted five nano-cycles before I knocked out the guards." Bulkhead tell.

Elena laughed a bit. She could guess, how Bulkhead tried to convince he was a bad guy before he hit hard and knock out the guard.

"You know what this calls for?" Miko said, while picks something.

"Miko no..." Jack tries.

"A picture." young Japanese girl says and snaps the picture with her phone. "AWW!"

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** I like how so far the first chapter. I am already writing next Chap. This story will be bit short, so I will be able to continue my other stories. Just let you know I have pictures of their human looks in my DA gallery if you are interested to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Yes. I'm so glad I could continue this too. Enjoy

* * *

Soon in Maine, a truck and motorcycle get to the auto ferry which leads to Griffin Rock. While the auto ferry takes off, most of the people came out of their vehicles to take fresh air and enjoy to travel.

In this, the driver of blue motorcycle removes her helmet revealing her face to people, while from the truck came out a good looking man with a cap on and a younger woman with magenta hoodie and cap.

"So far so good." woman driver says to the man and younger woman. "How long this takes, Elena?"

"That is totally up to the weather, Arcee," Elena explained. "With good weather like this, an hour or two"

"And by bad?" Optimus asked.

"You don't want to be on the ferry. The storms could make this ship go down. But if not then, it will take about five hours or so. On the rainy days, between."

"What happens if there's a storm."

"Well, for that Griffin Rock has rescue team. Last time I checked, some them have gone to retirement, but Burns family could be in charge now."

"Burns family?" Optimus.

"They are one of my friends I got on the island. Their father Charlie Burns is the chief police, then there's Kade he same age as me, but we always competed who is oldest, I usually won. Last time I saw him he was training to become a fireman. Then there's Graham. He is a few years younger than me. He was still studying but he was planning on construction work if it is possible. And there's Dani, the only girl in the family now. She was studying on flying. And of course the youngest one Cody. Last time I saw him, he was in kindergarten. He is probably big boy now. Ah, what a family."

"They sound...quite nice," Arcee said.

"Well, there are more people I remember. Like Dr. Greene and his daughter, Mrs. Neederlander, and her pet Mr. Pettypaws, the Mayor, Oh there's so many to remember, but… I don't know. It has been like five years." Elena said while started to look bit sad.

"I know this is a hard mission for you," Optimus said. "But we must keep a low profile. For their safety."

"I know," Elena said and walks to the deck to watch waves of the sea passing by. This brought out memories to her. How many times has she passed these seas to go see friends in the small island?

When Elena came there for the first time, she was a sad little girl. Her father decided to move away, to stay far from Pentagon. One of the Maine islands was far enough somehow. When they came there, everyone was preparing to celebrate midwinter. She didn't know what it was back then since they were still mourning her brother who died in service. She only thought people in city celebrate extra Christmas. But then in the morning, she finds bread behind their door. She was so confused. Who left it to their door? Her father suggested that they could go ask from citizens if they know who made it. Of course, first they ate breakfast and they enjoyed half of the bread with jam. After that, they went to the center of the city to ask people. The first person they asked was Chief Charlie Burns. When they asked him about the bread, he simply smiled and told them the story of the rider of midwinter. According to the story, there was once huge snow storm on the island that everyone couldn't go out and their food was getting low by the time. But then one night people found bread behind their doors. No one knew who brought it, but they say one saw someone in the storm. And ever since then, the people in the island hold the midwinter celebration, in memory of that unselfish act. After that, Chief invited Elena and her father for dinner, where they get to meet his family.

After that, they got pretty well in Griffin Rock. Elena's father got to work with Dr. Greene. It cheered her father, knowing the science can be used in good ways. Together they invented who knows what.

Meanwhile, Elena got many friends, especially children of Burns family. She and Kade started to compete who was the oldest by who knows what type of contests. She won most of them. At least those ones, which didn't cause trouble. To Graham, she helped on outdoor activities, in which he got interested in building. To Dani, she was like only girl pal she ever got.

Then, of course, there were other citizens she met and got well with them. Like for example Mrs. Neederlander. She is nice to her. Sometimes even invites to a cup of tea or walk to the forest. She can't tell why, but even her cat Mr. Pettypaws likes her. It comes to rest on her lap and whenever it goes up to the tree it comes down easily when she goes to pick it up.

While there, Elena has got the habit to leave a letter in the basket to the rider of midwinter. On midwinter celebration, she leaves letter to the basket and next day there is a bread and letter from the rider. She knows so, because in her letters she put a heart on the envelope, while riders letter is clean and simple.

Sadly, when she turned 14, the military found her father and came to ask him to return back. He, however, kept refusing. In this, he decided it was time to move on. After that, she and her father moved out from Griffin Rock back to the continent. But still, they came to visit there every holiday and vacations. On that time, she got to meet Cody Burns and Frankie Greene. She became like a big sister to them. Everything was all so well. But it all ended in one day… She could only imagine how it must have hurt them.

Soon the ship blew its horn to tell that they are arriving. Seeing the horizon, Elena could see the island. The nostalgic feelings started to grow on her seeing all the details in the island just how it was last time she saw it.

"Elena" Optimus called.

Hearing her name, Elena hurried to Optimus and get in the truck, when ferry came to the dock. There all the vehicles get off and went their ways

"Where now then?" Arcee asked through com-link, while they passed through the dock.

"Well, like I said, we need to pass through the city to the forest. There's no other way." Elena said.

"How long will it take?" Optimus asked while they arrived at the citie's traffic.

"Let's see... there shouldn't be any holidays or festivals, so we should be able to get there without any delays."

"Does people here love to celebrate?" Arcee asked.

"You could put it that way. Besides, the usual holidays, they many festivals and own holidays. I'm not sure how many they were, but I do remember some of them."

"Well, it looks like your life here must have been happy," Arcee said.

"It was," Elena said while looked out. "When I was in High school, I wished we would never have moved, but now I have wondered, what would have happened if we haven't and MECH would have come..."

"Elena, none one knows what would have happened if things would have gone differently," Optimus said.

Elena simply nodded and looked straight to the road.

" **STOP!"**

The truck stops quickly as possible and so does the motorcycle. There was a boy crossing the street. Turns out there were traffic lights in a unique way. Elena goes out of the truck and goes to the boy, who managed to cross the street without any harm while truck moves on to park somewhere near and come to see.

"Are you alright? Please, say we didn't hit you." Elena asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm okay." the boy said calmly.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't notice that there was traffic light..."

"It's okay. Dr. Greene placed them a few months ago. It's not something usual in the continent." the boy points out.

"It sure looks futuristic," Elena noted. "Feels like we have come few years to the future."

" You could put it that way. There have been many scientists who have lived here in Griffing Rock and had inspired to try new ways in technology." the boy explained. "By the way, my name is Cody, Cody Burns. What's yours?"

Elena froze there. Cody Burns? As in one of her close friends in Griffin Rock. _Scrap!_

"Is everything alright?" Arcee came as she left her bike near. Optimus came from a bit far since he needed to park... his vehicle mode somewhere it won't stuck the traffic.

"Yes. But is she okay?" boy named Cody asked meaning Elena.

"Yes, yes. Super. I was just... worried if we cause a traffic accident." Elena tried to invent to cover her reaction. Either way, it was obvious to see she was getting nervous.

"That's why she won't get a licence," Arcee said. Elena looked at her but calmed down from that. "What's your name?" Arcee asked.

"Cody."

"Okay, Cody. Do you know a way to the forest?"

"Why?"

"We came here to check it," Arcee explained just like Elena suggested.

"Checking from what?" Cody asked.

"Our computers located unusual signs in there. We want to make sure it's nothing dangerous."

"Oh, are you like from nature conservation?" Cody asked curiously.

"Something like that," Arcee said. "We merely want to check it is nothing serious to the forest or to the people."

"Well, my father sure knows. He usually goes to make sure everything is okay, even there."

"Oh, we don't want to be trouble to anyone..." Elena said.

"No, I'm sure he will help. It's part of his job." Cody said.

"Then, we go ask him, where does he work?" Arcee asked.

"In Police Station. I take you there." Code said and leads the way.

"Arcee, He and his dad are my childhood friends. I can't go there." Elena said through her teeth to her, so they won't be heard.

"Then, it is a good thing Silver upgrade our holoforms. And if it makes you feel uncomfortable Optimus can go inside to talk while you stay outside."

"I hope no one else sees me," Elena said and pushed her cap deeper to cover her eyes.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSSS ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey, I decided to continue this too since they show the first trailer of Rescue Bots Academy. Not sure will it be good or not, but since Rescue Bots hold some connections to TFP and TFRID, I hope this will have that too. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, I usually manage to look most of the area in the forest. This spot, however, is a rough area. No one has ever dared to go through there. Not to mention there's Griffin crest near it." Police chief Charlie Burns explained, while showed the map to the Truck driver, who was actually Optimus in holoform. "The crest has EMP generator to secure the area from any technology just in case."

"I understand, Chief. However, we like to investigate the area. Who knows if someone has taken that advantage to hide something there and EMP generator near the area, making it impossible to find it." Optimus suggested.

"Good point. However, you need a guide to pass through the forest, so you won't get lost."

"With all due respect, Chief. I don't want anyone to get hurt in this. I'm sure we can manage." Optimus said. "We are still not sure if this is dangerous to humans and we have the equipment to three of us."

Chief Burns remained thinking the options. Not that he didn't trust the strange, but what could be there and who could put it there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Outside the station, Arcee and Elena were waiting for Optimus along with Cody. Elena now tried to have the cap over her face so Cody won't realize it's her. Luckily, it was bit windy so she could even cover her head with the hoodie.

"Is she okay?" Cody asked from Arcee.

"She… hasn't get used to the cool weather. Our headquarters is in Nevada." Arcee said. Well, the truth was Elena has to get used to the weather since lived in Griffin Rock before, but they couldn't tell that.

"Hey, Cody!"

Then a dark-skinned girl came to them strange bicycle. Elena recognized the girl and tried to cover her face more as she could.

"Hey, Frankie. Is that Dr. Greene's new invention?" Cody asked.

"I'm test-running it for dad. Who are they?" Frankie asked.

"They are checking the forest. They said they spot something there."

"Oh, what's that you have spotted?" Frankie asked from Arcee.

"That's what we're going to find out," Arcee said. "Right now, our team leader is talking with the chief."

"Okay. Um… Is she alright?" Frankie asked and pointed on Elena. Arcee turned to look who she was pointing. Okay, that is overdoing. Instead of looking like she is freezing, Elena looked more like that she is obviously trying to hide.

"She is... shy," Arcee said. Kids looked confusedly at her and then at Elena.

At that moment, Chief Burns and Optimus came out from the station.

"Thank you for your advice in the forest," Optimus said while shook his hand with Chief Burns.

"If it is serious let me know about it."

"We will."

"So, how is it going to be?" Arcee asked.

"We will be escorted five miles from the coordinates," Optimus explained. "Once there we are all by ourselves."

"Okay, who will escort us?" Arcee asked.

"I would usually, but I am needed to handle things here in town." Chief Burn admitted.

"I could show them the way, dad," Cody suggested.

"I don't know, son. We still don't know what it could be and how serious it is." chief Burns said sounding bit worried.

"I agree. We don't even know how long it will take to locate it and handle it. And we don't want to cause any harm to anyone, especially children." Optimus said. No one noticed Elena sigh in relief. The last thing, she wants is to Cody come along, in which it will be possible that he will realize who Elena is.

"But others won't be able to help either. Dani is preparing for flying license test and Graham is preparing his applications to college."

"True. And I got a call that Mr. PettyPaws is on the tree again, so Kane won't be able."

"Mr. PettyPaws is a cat," Frankie explained to Arcee. Well, Arcee knew that already, but she acts like she didn't.

"Well, if it is okay, Chief. One of us stay with him while we reach the area and if it will take longer we will bring him home and inform the situation." Optimus suggested.

"Okay. As long he gets back 'til sundown." Chief Burns suggested. In this Optimus simply nodded to agree. Elena was now yelling in her mind.

* * *

"Elena, I know you're worried, but since we already asked permission and promised to inform any serious threat, going alone could have raised suspicion." Optimus explained while drove to the forest. Arcee was riding with Cody. As much to her dislike to watch over kids again, it would be best if Arcee stays with Cody, while Optimus and Elena go check. Well, they would have left Elena with Cody, but she would have gotten more nervous and revealed herself.

"Have you ever needed permission and guide to go certain area?" Elena asked.

"Besides from Agent Fowler, no," Optimus answered.

"What about the museum heist?"

"Agent Fowler didn't answer and we were out of time. We had no option." Optimus reminded. "Just like now."

"I just hope there won't be any cons nearby," Elena mumbled.

"Arcee, we're getting close remain by behind with the boy," Optimus called.

" _Roger"_ Arcee answered

Optimus drove a bit further until he and Elena arrived at the coordinates. Just in case, there would be some humans around Elena came with the tracking device and Optimus came out by his holoform.

After moving the device for a while, it's readings got bit stronger front of the spot which was covered by vines and ivies.

"The source of mysterious energy beacon is hidden there," Optimus stated.

"It sure looks like, but This place looks a bit familiar to me," Elena said while went to check it more closely. When she pushed the vines and ivies aside, she found the cave behind them. Sadly it was small for bots to get in, but not too small for a human. Elena went inside and Optimus followed by his holoform there.

The cave was long and narrow, but they soon noticed light from another side of the tunnel. Once getting there, they found some sort of hidden valley inside the cave. There was a huge hole on the top which allowed sun and rain come inside.

"Well, if there are some cybertronian artifacts hidden here, this sure is a good place to hide it," Elena said and started to look around.

" _Optimus, it's getting late. I should take the boy back home."_ Arcee called.

"Do so, Arcee. And if chief asks, tell that we have found the exact location, but we're still looking for the source." Optimus answered.

While Optimus ended the call, Elena was looking around. This place looked so familiar to her, but she wasn't sure how. She put a note in drawings on the cave walls. They didn't look to be too old to be caveman's work. More like little child's work. the drawings looked like magical creatures from fairy tales. fairies, elves, fauns, and unicorn.

Elena keeps looking up over the cave walls until she stumbles into tree roots. Her yelp got Optimus's attention and he went help her up.

Once she was up again, Elena follows the roots to the very old looking tree. Elena walked to the tree to see if there could be something hidden there. The tree looked very old that there should be something there. Like an old hollow that serves as critter's lair or something. To her surprise, there was a hollow, but it was big enough to place a lantern to illuminate the cave. The thing is there was something in the hollow. It looked like a huge pink white flower bud. When Elena touched it, she realized it was not real Flower bud, if made of plastic.

She picked it up out of the tree and placed it on the flat rock to was middle of the cave.

"Elena?"

"I… I think I recognize this..." Elena said moved her hand to the bud and lift one sepal, which seems to work as a switch. In this, the mechanic Flower bud started to open and it started to play music. Elena recognized the song and started to sing it.

" _ **I close my eyes and I can see  
**_ _ **The world that's waiting up for me  
**_ _ **That I call my own"**_

Elena sat down near the flat rock and looked while mechanic flower played the song.

" _ **Through the dark, through the door  
**_ _ **Through where no one's been before  
**_ _ **But it feels like home"**_

Optimus stood five steps behind her and looked how she sang. To be honest, he never has heard her sing before.

" _ **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
**_ _ **They can say, they can say I've lost my mind"**_

Then Elena pushed another sepal-switch, and suddenly all the walls were illuminated by small light figures that danced on the wall.

" _ **I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
**_ _ **We can live in a world that we design"**_

Optimus and Elena look upon the light figures before Elena activates another sepal under the mechanic flower.

" _ **'Cause every night I lie in bed  
**_ _ **The brightest colors fill my head  
**_ _ **A million dreams are keeping me awake"**_

Now the light figures fade away and each corner came reflection of pictures or videos about Elena's childhood. Mostly on memories in Griffin Rock with her father and Burns family.

" _ **I think of what the world could be  
**_ _ **A vision of the one I see  
**_ _ **A 'million dreams' is all it's gonna take"  
**_ _ **A million dreams for the world we're gonna make"**_

When the next phase was about to start, Elena closed the mechanic flower back to a bud, in which all the reflections disappeared.

"Was that yours?" Optimus asked.

"When I arrived here on winter, on the very first warm spring day, we went camp close to here," Elena explained. "Back then in the nighttime, I dreamed there were mythical creatures here having a feast. Fairies, elves, fauns, centaurs, all kinds were having fun. At one moment I was spotted, but they weren't mad at me, they invited me to join in. I don't remember much of it, but the last memory from was there came beautiful white horse with a horn on its forehead. It moved its muzzle on my forehead and I started to feel tired. Next thing I know I found myself resting inside my tent."

"You think it was a dream?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure," Elena answered. "But I didn't care if it was a dream or not. That's why I made those drawings when I was small. And little later I hid this device here. My father helped my built it."

"It sure is, interesting device," Optimus said.

"I probably should update it." Elena and picks it up. Then from her robotic arm comes out disk drive, which she placed between sepals. While making more settings, she walks back to the tunnel.

Optimus looked while she left until looked at the cave walls. He could see Elena likes Earth's nature. Maybe that will be her element. Just like ice is to Silver/SweetStar. It is most powerful here on Earth than on Cybertron and it holds harmony on other elements. Well, all is still 'maybe', but who knows…

Optimus was about to leave as well until the tracking device was pointing out the energy beacon. They totally forgot it. He followed the device until finds the source of the energy beacon. It looks way small and primitive (like Ratchet would say) for any Cybertronian… Oh no!

"Arcee, do hear me?"

" _What is it, Optimus?"_

"I think we were lured here. This was set up."

" _What?"_

Right, then he heard blast and cry.

" **ELENA!"**

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I like how it turned out. Especially, the song part. The song will continue later in future Chapter. Now you probably wonder who made the setup and why? Find out, on next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Okay, I luckily, managed to make this chapter too. Enjoy!

* * *

Arcee took Cody back to home, just when it was about getting dark. She wasn't surprised to notice that Burns family lives in Fire station. Talking about a family of heroes. Chief had noticed them and came out.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Chief Burns asked.

"They found the spot, but not the source. Whoever hid it hid it well." Arcee said.

" _Arcee, do you hear me?"_ heard the voice of Optimus from her helmet.

"What is it, Optimus?" Arcee answered.

" _I think we were lured here. This was set up."_

"What?"

Then from the background heard low blast and cry.

" _ **ELENA!"**_ Then the call ended.

Arcee remained shocked on what she heard. A setup? But why would want them here? Unless...

"Is something wrong?" Cody asked.

"Something came up," Arcee said seriously. "I need to go help them."

"I'll come too." Chief Burns said.

"No, this is our job. It's dangerous." Arcee said before drove off back to the forest.

"Dad...?" Cody tried to ask

"I know, son" Chief Burns answered sounding a bit worried. As Chief police, he could tell when there was trouble and this sure sounds big one. "Go inside and lock the doors and tell your brothers and sister to look over the house," he said before he entered his police car and started to follow the motorcycle from distance.

* * *

Optimus has hurried to the tunnel when he heard Elena's cry. Whoever is behind this wanted lure one of them here… No, not just anyone. Elena, they wanted lure, Elena. Optimus started to have a very good guess who would be behind this. Who else knows Elena is alive and fits to place fake energy beacon to lure Cybertronians.

Optimus suspects started to come true, for spots at tunnels entrance group of men in dark clothes on. There were no other than MECH. To his luck, they haven't spotted him. Well, they didn't know he has now human holoform and luckily, he has hidden his true self very well.

Then one of the men stepped forward. Optimus recognized him as their leader, Silas.

"Sir, what about the other person that entered there?" one of them asked.

"Just pick her up, quickly. If that other comes to stop us, stop him first." Silas ordered.

Optimus swallowed hard hearing that. He can't let them take Elena, but what he can do. His holoform obviously doesn't have weapons to fight and save Elena. Right then they all heard motorcycle engine approaching them. Optimus sigh for relief hearing that, Arcee was arriving.

Arcee didn't waste any time to take off her holoform off and transformed from motorcycle to robot and all ready to shot vicious humans. MECH soldiers answered with fire with they own weapons, while Siles and few others managed to escape with one van with Elena. Arcee managed to take cover and them occupied, while Optimus managed to sneak out from the cave and get into the truck, turn off his holoform and started to follow the escaping van.

Driving through the forest wasn't easy when you go high speed. You could easily hit the tree if you weren't careful. Luckily, as cybertronian, Optimus has managed to scan the forest and move aside when there was a tree on the way. To the MECH's van, it was no easy. They, however, managed to upgrade their van so it can move on from any hit and instead of crashing trees, it crashes the trees.

When they thought they can get through from forest and get out, it didn't happen. Just near forest stood police car and Chief police outside with megaphone.

"This is Griffin Rock's police." Chief Burn informed. "Stop your vehicle and come out from it with hands up."

The van sure started to slow down. But it didn't seem to stop, for one man did half came out with a bazooka and was going to aim at the police. Chief Burns didn't have time to react when stranger launch the bazooka's missiles started to fly right at him.

Right then in the matter of seconds, a red truck comes out from the forest and passes the missiles and suddenly transforms to huge robots, pick Chief Burns out of the way and transforms back to truck Chief burns inside just when the missile hit the closest rock to pieces.

"What just..." Chief Burns said and looked around the truck. there was no one driving it. But how it then…

"I'll explain later, Chief Burns." heard the voice from the truck. That voice. Wasn't that...

Right then truck moved a bit aside, to block the escaping van and once more transformed to robots, after letting Chief Burns out and go behind him.

"Stop now, Silas. Let her go!" Optimus said and point his weapons at the van. chief Burns couldn't do much but watch. Her? Did they kidnap that girl who was with them?

Right then van has stopped and the door opened fully, from which came Silas.

"I'm afraid that is not an option, Optimus Prime," Silas said before pulls unconscious Elena out and point the gun at her. "Let us go or she will get it."

"Why her, Silas? What was the point lure us here?" Optimus demand to know, hoping it will give the time to Arcee arrive.

"To the place where she once lived, you mean. I thought it was a matter of time before I lured her to a familiar place, where she once felt safe. What could possibly be more safe and familiar than an old hometown, don't you think?"

"She has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary. If I understand right, it was you who brought back to life as a cyborg,"

"She was only close to the death, thanks to us and she chose that herself." Optimus corrected.

"either way, she is part of human and part of a robot, a high tech robot. Just think what we can gain with an army of cyborgs."

"Not going happen!" Heard female voice just before motorcycle came out from the forest and leads up and transforms into the robot and picks Elena away from them. Once realizing that they were outnumbered and out of hostage, they needed to retreat. Silas and his men activated smoke bombs and retreated to the forest. But when Optimus went after, from trees came out few helicopters that flew away. From one of them, Optimus knew Silas was watching him. Now that he knew Elena was truly alive, every family member and friend of hers was in danger. This should be informed to Agent Fowler.

Optimus returned back to others. Chief Burns has so far managed to just watch, but he was now just full of questions, but if he should ask just one, it would be; What is going on?

"Is Elena alright?" Optimus asked from Arcee.

"Elena?" Chief Burns wondered.

Arcee lowered Elena down so they all can see her. Right then, Chief Burns saw her face, for she no longer had cap or hood covering her face. It's been about five years, but he still remembers that face. Elena Rodriguez. But wasn't she dead? Then the conversation with those bad guys and robot came to mind. " _She was only close to the death, thanks to us and she chose that herself."_ Could it be...

"What's going on?" Chief Burns asked.

Arcee and Optimus looked at each other. Should they tell? Well, he already has noticed them as robots and that Elena is alive. And Optimus has noticed Chief Burns is a good person. As a police officer, he looks after the people and by what Elena told he is caring dad. Perhaps they could...

"It's long and complicated story," Optimus said.

"Well, we have time. You can try." Chief Burns said kindly.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** THere. Well, I guess this will do. I couldn't come up anything else while facing MECH, but they managed to save Elena and Chief Burns now knows about them. It may take some time before I continue this one, for I try to continue others as well.


End file.
